Growing
by The Sombrero
Summary: Jamie Bennett never calculated his life without Jack Frost. Jack/Jamie
1. Chapter 1 - Wait

Title: Growing

Summary: Jamie Bennett never calculated his life without Jack Frost. Jack/Jamie

Disclaimer: I am not Dreamworks therefore I do not own the characters or anything ROTG.

Unbeta'd: Apologies for mistakes in the lore, grammar, and everything else. There are references to the movie so I hope you've all seen it.

**Chapter 1**

**Wait**

Sometimes, the ticking of the clock can get insistent as it echoes over the teacher's lessons. Especially, if it is the only thing you're focusing on in the middle of the day. Some of the children were growing restless in their seats as they waited on the bell to signal the end of the school day.

In these last moments was when you could make out the bratty children of the class. One boy was noticeably ready to spring from his seat as soon as he was allowed to.

Just then the buzzer rang out and the teacher was stopped mid-sentence. The shuffling of students drowned out any remaining attempt the teacher had to continue his lesson. The teacher raised his voice an octave higher to wish the students goodbye and remind them of their assignments for the day.

Amidst the shuffling, a mop of brunette locks darted out of the class room as he gently pushed others out of his way. The boy with the brunette hair yelled out an apology to his classmates as he passed them.

The boy reached the front of the school and stepped out onto the steps, breathing in deeply. His small arms wrapped around his waist and tightened the blue vest that clung to his torso. He glanced up, to the side, left-right-left; all around his surroundings. Far from any usual ritual, the days were calling for a keen sense of awareness. To take note of the sky, wind, trees, and even the grass. There were visual clues that the boy had to look out for. The amount of children emerging from the entrance increased until the boy became unsteady from the mob of students, himself lost in thought. He tumbled from the low steps to the ground, his hat coming off in the process and wincing slightly at the impact. Unexpectedly, a look of glee came on his face. Dusting his jeans as rose, he grabbed his cap and placed it back atop his head. There was a slight chill in the air.

A few children had stopped in front of him "Jamie, why would you run out so fast for to just end up in the dirt?" A boy in glasses stepped to his side, mild concern on his face.

"Today's the day, I _know_ it," Jamie proudly stated. Gloved hands splayed in front of him as he looked into the faces around him.

A group of five kids had gathered around Jamie, each with shared looks of confusion. "Day for what? What are going on about, Jamie Bennett," a taller girl inquired. She had been growing quite a bit, Jamie noted before answering.

Backing away slightly from the group, he opened his arms to the sky. "Jack Frost is coming!" His smile growing wider as his friends processed the news.

Sounds of excitement came from different directions. "Ooo~ooh!"

"Jack Frost!"

"Finally!"

"I can't wait!"

The group walked away together, filled with anticipation for the promise of a snow day.

* * *

Homework was done, dinner was eaten, and Jamie was washed up for the night. He sat in his room, dark and quiet, listening to nothing. And that was the problem. Next to the only source of light, the moon shining through his window, he repeatedly rolled his fingers into his palm and then loosened them.

It had only been a year since Jack Frost had given the children of Burgess a fighting chance at believing and fighting off Pitch. There had only been that one meeting but Jamie still felt a tight connection with the ice spirit. He thought he would try to predict as to when Jack would make his appearance again in this town. For sure, he thought, for sure he'll see me again.

This night wasn't panning out to be a reunion. "He didn't come." Jamie sat at the ledge of window staring into the sky, looking for his friend. _They were friends, right?_ The window open just a smidgen to feel if there was a distinct drop in temperature. With no change for hours, Jamie decided to close it.

Sullen-faced and defeated, he glanced at the clock on the table: 11:47. His mother would nag him if she knew, nevermind if he woke Soph up! (It'd be his life!) Jamie was feeling desperate though, hoping for more playtime with one of his favorite heroes. Jack probably _is_ his favorite. Jamie would rather see him sooner than later.

A disapproving look came on his face. _I mustn't be selfish!_ But-

"I haven't seen you in so long..."

Sighing, the brunette quickly retreated to his bed and nestled into the sheets. The ice spirit provided him with so much fun even when he hadn't realized Jack Frost – the being – had been there all along. Now, however, he would never stop believing in him; he wanted to play with him. Jamie wanted to give him all that well-deserved attention now that he had the chance.

He delicately bit his ring finger. Pleas left his mouth in a murmur, barely audible even in the silence that filled his room. They were about Jack and hoping he'd arrive tomorrow. If not then, then the day after that, or the day after that or...

"Jack Frost is definitely the best," Jamie mumbled as he drifted into a sleep, fingers interlaced between his head and pillow. Shimmering gold flakes collected above him, forming the imagery of a journey taken through snow-capped mountains with a mystical companion.

The room complemented the mute streets outside with the exception of the dull hum of streetlights. Light occasional blasts of air went through the city and one of them nudged Jamie's window open hours into his sleep. Tiny, glittering pieces of the world drifted in; so light, they remained suspended in the air. Shadows elegantly danced about his room and if Jamie were awake he'd have heard a chuckle. The clock on Jamie's nightstand was stopped by the frozen touch of a pale finger. Didn't want a dog waking up while this silvery intruder set to designing the window of this room.

Oh, how he missed this.

* * *

It was bright and early yet a young boy was eagerly getting dressed. Jamie wasn't feeling too well when he begrudgingly woke up but now he was beyond words. No sooner after he awoke his eyes caught sight of the frost on his window in patterns that indicated a certain guardian was waiting for him. He would've ran out in his pajamas if his mother hadn't insisted he put on some suitable clothing.

_Jack's here! Jack's here! _His mind was on repeat and it was really messing with the ordinary. One backwards shirt later, shoes on wrong feet, and the spoon that missed his mouth while eating breakfast; Jamie was finally on his way out.

It really was a wonder he wasn't jumping with joy proceeding with falling over himself. "Okay! Mom, I'm going outside now!" He was out in a flash but took care to not slam the door behind him. Jamie had only reached the porch he was met with a snowball to the face. "Ah!"

He wouldn't admit it but this is the one time it was welcomed.

"Too slow!" Jack Frost stood opposite the street Jamie's house was on. He was leaning on his crook with a large grin on his face. "Long time no see, Jamie."

Jamie sucked in a breath of air and promptly ran to him, enveloping Jack in a tight hug. "Jack, Jack, Jack!" The boy of Jamie's adoration, still unused to the touch of others, placed his arms up in shock. This lasted only a second though as the arms eventually settled around the brunette's back. Through the thick layers of clothing Jamie wore, Jack could still feel a pleasant warmth radiating from the boy. It was so _different_ but so good.

_This boy– Jamie still sees me._ A sigh of relief escaped Jack.

"Hey, hey! Tell me what you've been up to this past year! How long will you be in town for? Do you want to stay at my house? Soph' really wants to see you too!" Huge brown eyes were starring up at Jack.

"Woah, slow down, kiddo. We'll have plenty of time for everything, I promise." Jack let go of Jamie and grabbed his wooden staff. "But for now, you're gonna have one of the best snow days of your life!"

Jamie jumped in excitement and nearly slipped but caught his fall. He sure was getting quite clumsy lately. Before straightening himself, he grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at Jack.

The snowball was skillfully dodged from the aim on his face. The guardian of fun let out a hearty laugh and reached out a hand to Jamie. The younger boy grasped onto it with both hands, enthusiasm in those dark orbs. "Let's go get my friends!"

* * *

Jamie's friends were thrilled when they saw Jack Frost again – some for the first time. They greeted him with wonder and questions.

"Where did you go this whole time?"

"Can fly around the world?"

"Does the snow come from _you_?"

Jack nervously laughed and raised his hands in a surrender. These children really are amazing. Did he even know the answer to the last one? _I'm sure my crook can account for some of my magic._ "Woah, one at a time!"

An inquisitive voiced chirped from the crowd, "how high can you fly, Jack? To Space?"

"Too high for you, that's for sure. And I never really thought about going to space." He looked up, beyond the clouds, to that tiny, outlined moon, finger on his chin. "He likes his privacy up there, I guess." Jack rubbed the back of his head shyly.

A few kids looked confused by that last statement. One of the younger boys dismissed the answer. "Jack, have you been to Antarctica? It's supposed to be really cold."

If you blinked you would've missed it. If you didn't look at Jack Frost with an examining eye like Jamie did, you probably did miss it. As soon as that question was asked, Jack's brows creased together, the look in his eyes distant, and his mouth in a frown. But the cheery face that looked back at the children a second later made Jamie question if it was ever really there. Jack leaned down with a beaming face, "of course! But it can get dark there."

Surprising even himself, Jamie wanted to take his friends away from Jack Frost. Unconsciously, his hand grabbed a handful of snow and it landed on the kid who asked the question. He didn't mean to aim it at him. "Y-you're it!" But, he couldn't stop feeling angry at him …

The kids ran away screaming and laughing, trying not to get caught in some _real_ freeze tag.

A pair of blue eyes peered through white hair at the boy with the blue vest before meandering stealthly through the children, providing each with the resources to hide and fight.

* * *

Jack wasn't kidding; this has to be the BEST snow day ever!

Jamie stood atop the snow castle his friends helped him build thanks to the steady supply of materials. There were slides leading down that would take you through multiple tunnels an into igloos. He took one of these with his sled and heard the cheering of his friends when he passed them.

The sled came to sudden stop due to a recently added obstruction in the path. Jamie's hat flew onto the bare feet that stood before him.

Jack's leaned into his staff while he picked up the thick hat. Brown eyes were staring at him with a look of content and a touch of fatigue the owner wouldn't admit to. Jack's fingers ruffled the brown hair.

"Hey, Jamie, would it be okay if I visited you more often? Would you mind?" Jamie immediately stood up, reverence on his face.

"Yes! Wait- I mean, no! I wouldn't mind at all! I was thinking about this the WHOLE year, wondering when you'd be arriving again." Jamie's eyes were intensely starring at his fists that were held in front of his face. "Every time you're around I get so many ideas about the fun we can have! I wish you didn't have to leave but Mom says it's not good to be selfish." The younger boy's face fell a bit.

He looked up at Jack, face in a pout but eyes undecipherable. Jack returned the hat to its owner's head and placed a hand on the padded shoulder.

"Then it's settled."

* * *

The room was quiet and dark. Jack leaned against Jamie's window, eyes closed and hands in his front pocket. He had waited for Jamie to fall asleep which didn't take long. Sandy was at work as soon as Jamie got in his bed.

Sophie and Jamie were up a little too late listening and begging for more of his stories. He told them about Norway and Poland. _"And would you believe you can make a fully functional playground out of snow?"_ Their eyes lit up at that one. How Canada was hearing rumors of some_one_ responsible for snow days, one step closer to believing in him.

He had to say goodnight to Sophie when her mother called and told her he'll make sure Bunny gets the drawing of him she made. He tapped at that folded piece of paper currently in his pocket. A_ loyal fanbase, huh?_

Then Jamie invited Jack to sleep with him and he had to refuse. There were many valid reasons for this.

One: Jack didn't get tired, not like humans did. He may get emotionally drained but he was more worried for Jamie. The poor boy was exhausted and refused to give in to it due to his presence. "Maybe I shouldn't deprive him for so long?" His eyes snapped open and his head turned to look out the window. "Of fun. I'm his best friend, he said."

He turned back to look at Jamie. Reason two: Jack was freezing. He might have created an icicle out of Jamie. Hilarious in theory but not something he was willing to test. _He is really warm, though. And he has all those sheets._

Last reason, and most important: he wasn't used to all the attention. To be specific, the attention Jamie was giving. It was different and so much more than belief. All those years alone; of not knowing who _he_ was and why he was doing what he was. Too much time spent invisible yet still wanting to see the smiling faces of children. He certainly didn't have the chance to know friendship. He did not dislike it; he was still getting used to it was all.

That's why he was going to make an effort of seeing Jamie more often. He really did miss the boy this past year. Jamie was the first to see him and he would never forget when those eyes landed on him instead of _through_ him.

_When should I explain everything to him? Should I?_

Jack slid down the wall and grabbed his crook that lay on the floor. He starred at the bed where Jamie was currently dreaming because he could no longer see the boy. How lucky was he that Jamie saw him first? Would he ever stop believing? Hands tightened on the thin wood clasped in his hands and a tiny circle of ice spread from where the staff met the floor. "I don't want to disappear from Jamie's mind."

It was getting late and Jack had places to turn into winter. Jack rose from the floor to quietly open the window. Before he exited the room he looked to Jamie and whispered, "See you soon, kid. Rest well."

Gold sand played above Jamie's head. A flying figure circling a much smaller one.

* * *

Jamie didn't see the ice spirit when he woke the next morning but he wasn't nervous. He was more disappointed that he had to go to school today! _Didn't Jack say snow _days_?_

After classes ended, his friends decided to head to the forest and build forts out of snow. Jamie was working on the fort of THE GUARDIANS when he felt snowflakes solely on his nose. He turned behind him and saw the teen resting on a low branch in a tree.

"Jack! Where were you? We thought you'd be around this morning for another snow day." Jack hopped from his present position and gently floated down to the ground, looping his arms around the crook that was parallel to his shoulders.

"Hey, learning is important; growing is important." There was a goofy smile on his face but the tone of his voice held weight.

Why was the spirit telling him this? Jack wasn't his parent. It wasn't that he didn't value what Jack said, it was _Jack_ saying these things that greatly upset him.

Didn't adults not believe in the Guardians? Why would Jack want that?

Jamie turned away to paw at more snow, adding thicker and stronger walls to the safe place he and his friends built.


	2. Chapter 2 - Better

**Chapter 2**

**Better**

The woman behind the counter at the city library eyed the stack of books placed in front her. An audible thud to get her attention away from the computer screen.

She only had to read one title before she leaned to the side and greeted the teen. "Still interested in fantasy and the supernatural, Jamie?" She smiled and let out an amused chuckle. "Well, I think it's great a boy your age holds onto childhood in some way. Productively, too; reading! Not like video games."

The boy opposite her flicked some of his overgrown hair out of his obstructed view. "I don't dislike video games, Dianna. This," Jamie points at the bottom of the stack he is attempting to check out and glides it to the top, "is all just so much more interesting"

"And that's good," Dianna grunts enthusiastically as she begins to scan the items one by one. Her smile softens as she remains concentrated at the task at hand. "I'm really glad you still go to us outdated librarians for checkouts what with the rising demand for ebooks except for a few old books like these. I like conversing over the reading load of the moment and– Woah! Seven out of these ten books are on Jack Frost!"

The teen shyly turned the side. "He's my favorite, uh, _folklore,_" Jamie hurriedly added.

Dianna grinned, "I can see that it is! Good luck on whatever you're working on. I'll see you in a few." She finished scanning the books and repeats the usual deadlines with email reminders. The stack of books nudged closer to their temporary owner.

Jamie opened his book bag and placed all the books inside effortlessly. Jack Frost was a childrens' tale and that made for light, space-saving books. As he walked off, he looked back and waved at Dianna.

* * *

Autumn had arrived in town and the leaves on Jamie's walk home were beginning to show their bright colors. It had been a few months since Jack's last visit but the weather was looking to be in his favor. Jack tried to come at least every other month but sometimes it'd take an extra month if there was a winter wonderland to be had elsewhere across the globe. However, these moments of solitude were precious for his "childlike" soul.

When he arrived home, Jamie was removing his sweater when his mother called out from the kitchen. "Jamie, honey, come eat dinner while it's still warm."

He pulled off one shoe. "I'm not hungry mom. I can eat later." His mother was quick to disagree. "Now's not the the time to be disobeying your mother when you aren't 18 for another five months!" The other shoe was off.

"Fine." Jamie exaggerated his annoyance in the first syllable before hearing the grumbling from his belly.

* * *

"Ah! Dammit, no matter how often you come by, I still get surprised." Jamie found Jack Frost waiting in his room when he entered. The immortal teen had grown comfortable with his bed and was laying on his back, taking up only half so as to leave space for another. Blowing bubbles made of ice from his lips before he took notice of Jamie.

Jamie was in front of his bookcase, placing the new additions. "_Language_, Jamie. Who knew you'd turn into such a rebellious teen?" Jack Frost replied with snark from Jamie's bed.

Jamie frowned into the bookcase, allowing a muffled, "hmf." He managed to place the books in securely on his already packed shelves. His hand lingered on the books. Funny things, hormones. "I'm only this way because I'm frustrated."

Jamie walks to his bed, wanting to break the awkward silence. "So, any new stories? No matter what I read, nothing will compare to the legend in the flesh." He sat on the half of the bed Jack wasn't currently occupying. Legs outstretched and back against the wall, Jamie tried to measure himself against Jack's relaxed posture. It would seem that he was as tall as Jack, maybe taller?

"You remember that blizzard in Italy I told you about a few months ago? Well, I got something that can top that!" Jack grinned from ear-to-ear and leaned on his arm, facing Jamie.

Jamie attempted to pay attention to the story and not the handsome boy who was telling it.

It was an unspoken understanding. Jamie was a mortal and Jack an immortal. Those were the facts and nothing was going to change the outcome; their preference for one another meant nothing.

A sad smile came on Jamie's face as Jack was about to start on another story. "That's really great Jack but I gotta go to bed soon, have to finish my homework before school. I'll see you again soon? Goodnight."

Jack darted his eyes around the room and for a moment concern was on his face. It was soon replaced with a smirk. Cold fingertips pulled at Jamie's excessive hair. "Night Jamie." He made for the window and frosted the glass in snowflakes. Then he flew off.

A sigh escaped Jamie's mouth as he moved to shut off the lights.

He crawled in between the sheets of his bed and recalled that mischievous smile, brown eyes focused in the direction Jack had just left. Shallow breaths escaped Jamie's mouth and his hand tugged a little harder, faster. A few minutes later, Jamie groaned loudly in relief.

* * *

The topic was discussed once, vaguely. And it's been on repeat in Jamie's mind whenever he thinks about telling Jack Frost everything that's on his mind.

_They were striped, delicately so, and in the color of Jack's eyes he was sure. "Did you make these?" Jamie gazed at his fanciful clothed hands, his gift. Face warming from the gesture._

"I _didn't but I did pick the color. I know how much fun you have in my world and it's important for you to be warm to keep that up. For more fun!"_

_Jack was starring down at him and feeling pride at his choice. Not a moment later, Jack lost his balance as a very grateful 12-year-old boy tackled him in gratitude._

_On the ground with Jamie, Jack returned the gesture. They giggled together and briefly rolled in the snow. Feeling so cared by this amazing person, Jamie tightened his grip. The frost on Jack's clothes was cracking under his new gloves. Pressing his face into the ice spirit's chest, Jamie breathed in that distinct Jack smell. It made his body tingle and limbs contract slightly; he never felt so good about all this before! Jamie tilted his head upwards with small hands following suit and kissed Jack's chin. _

_Larger hands clasped his that were on the snowy-haired boy's neck, moving them away in between the two bodies. Icy blue eyes stared into Jamie's and the younger boy suddenly found it hard to breathe. They looked so sad. _

"_I'm only a guardian, Jamie." It was his turn to be was sad. He got up from Jack and ran. _

Although, Jamie recognized the need to express this special feeling with Jack, he hadn't known it was love then. He didn't know why it had hurt so much – that what he had wanted back then was not acceptance but reciprocation.

He loved Jack Frost and that was still true today. But Jack was only a guardian. _Jack is only a guardian_. He was most likely in the wrong for being drawn to those eyes; for wanting to caress that hair; for falling in love with someone who isn't human. But Jamie's heart wouldn't let go.

* * *

The last few years were difficult for Jack even though he wouldn't verbally express it.

Visits out to town attracted younger children and fewer classmates of Jamie. More kids were believing and an equal portion were "growing up." These were Jack's first believers and he would be around to see every dot fade, hear every "who?" None of those believers on the globe had ever been Jack's and Jamie's unchanged glow had became so much more reassuring.

This was a scary new feeling and one Jack felt he couldn't burden Jamie with. Jamie couldn't comprehend how there can be no room in maturing lives for the guardians. He couldn't understand that fate may have that very future in store for him. (He was NOT ready to consider that.) Man in Moon? _No, he can't help with this._ He went to his fellow guardians and asked how they dealt with it.

"You get used to it," came North's reply. It sounded tougher – a facade. "Eh, but at same time, you do not." North offered a seat to Jack in the armchair a few feet from his. "There is no time for mourning; you mustn't forget the ones who believe now." An elf arrived holding a tray larger than himself. He lifted it above his head and offered its contents to North, then the ice spirit. "Jack, give them anecdotes to recall with their children."

Tooth was more active in collecting teeth now, the answer fresh in her mind. "It's hard each time, knowing you won't get those teeth under their pillows after you took care of so many." She's holding a canister with its first tooth. "But you see," she extends her arm and swivels herself around one of the pillars of her palace, "each one I have is of how they remembered me." Her voice becoming distant as Tooth flies further away. She disappears from view before Jack feels a tap on his shoulder. He immediately turns and finds her face close with a sweet expression. "The important thing is they really did love us when they believed. That deserves protecting."

"Funny thing not believin' is." Bunny was practicing throwing his boomerang. "Mate, it's a beautiful thing when you think about it." The tall, stone egg warriors were moving, constantly challenging the Easter Bunny's aim. Jack notices an aged paper pinned to the wall next to him. "They don't see you anymore but they still have their memories. It's all white noise but they have familiar feelings. Aye, it's not understandable but they tell their children about something magical." Bunny throws a boomerang in a swift movement behind him. Jack catches it. "Don't let the that happiness wear thin." He grabs the boomerang from Jack's hand and walks off into the depths of the Warren.

* * *

"Jack, at one point you said that you've been to Antarctica but you never say more than that. There are no people and it has plenty of snow so, why even go?"

This question made Jack uncomfortable in the past and Jamie assumed that it was something personal. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try to find out why. He could only hope this wasn't dangerous terrain. _Was there something painful for Jack to talk to about? I don't want you to suffer alone, Jack..._ He could already see the panic in Jack's eyes. Or was that anger? But, Jack was hiding something from him, something Jamie was resolved to know.

Jack cocked his head to the side where Jamie missed his distracted expression. They were way out here, on this very lake, 300 years ago…

"And were you 'born' like this, like a teenager?" They were taking a break from skating on the lake, which was only possible due to Jack, sitting with their backs against a large rock. Jamie was heavily layered since it was dark out yet he felt his right side getting colder. For a moment, Jamie thought this cold must be Jack's version of his blood "boiling." He gulped.

Jamie looked at the back of Jack's head, "I'm sorry. I thought there was something I-"

The white hair was gone from his sight and replaced with wide blue eyes. "I'm not mad at you, Jamie. This is, well, hard for me to answer since I didn't know…for a long time."

Jamie didn't know the severity of that statement. He nodded. He knew Jack was a little angry but it was at something else. Someone else? Jack's expression softened and his eyes lidded. His mouth, however, was in a very stern line. Jack turned to look off into the darkness in front of him, trying to decide where to start…

"I was alone and invisible for 300 years before you, my first believer, ever saw me. I didn't know _why_ I was who I was. It was on Antarctica – which does have people by the way, researchers mostly – in that first year we met that I recalled the answer: before I was 'awaken' as Jack Frost, I was a human who died. I, Jack Frost, have a purpose: to bring fun to children of the world."

"Is that why-," Jamie bit his tongue. "I- I- How did you- Why-?" Jamie grabbed his throat and didn't know why his voice was so high pitched now, he was blinking so much that it was interfering with his vision. Jack looked to his left and saw tears coming from brown eyes. The pain on that face made something ache in Jack's chest. He didn't want to see that expression on Jamie. "Hey! Jamie, come on, don't cry!"

Freezing hands grabbed Jamie's covered hands and hurriedly lifted himself and the other teen up. Snow was falling around them. Gliding against the frozen lake in his bare feet, Jack moved in slow, careful movements with Jamie trudging along. They eventually had to stop, Jamie needing a moment to wipe his face. Arms began to wrap around his shoulders and Jamie registered that Jack was hugging him. Jamie couldn't help the painfully tight hug he responded with.

Jack had moved almost unconsciously but now he wasn't sure if he was the one doing the comforting or being comforted. Jamie kissed the frozen cheek before him and Jack didn't discourage it – now wasn't a time to be thinking of rules and morals. A small trail of ice appeared from lidded blue eyes.

* * *

Some of Jamie's friends tolerated his obsession with the guardians because they had a nagging memory buried in the recesses of their mind that found it comforting. Jamie wasn't bullied about it because there were plenty of other things to pick on him about. His unkept hair or fashion choice, to name a few. When he first learned that his friends no longer believed, many inner dialogues were had trying to figure out how this happened.

Jamie found that belief in the guardians did not go hand in hand with "growing up." It was that all other concerns outweighed the importance of believing in the guardians thus adults must be able to see them if the belief was one of their priorities. Seeing as how his problems kept piling up with age, he could understand why no adults saw them.

Jamie was going to be the one to change that.


	3. Chapter 3 - Justice

**Chapter 3**

**Justice**

Tests weren't getting easier after all these years. Weirder, in fact, as it is Jamie giving out tests as a teacher. Jamie sat at the desk in his home office, flipping through the tablet in his hand and taking pauses to type on his laptop. He's occupied with this week's test on the reading material. It wasn't usually something that stressed him out but the topic required careful attention to not filter in _too_ much of his own views.

As the years went on he found himself working in the middle school of his hometown. He was a history teacher at Burgess Middle School and it was difficult to hide his joy when the curriculum called for a section on folklore. Here he stood, nearly 30 years of age, and he could confidently say that he believed in Santa. That perfect dreams were the work of Sandman. There wasn't a doubt that an army of tiny skillful agents took care of the teeth under a child's pillow. Vibrant, intricately detailed eggs were hidden by a master ninja on Easter and snow days, snow days are provided by Jack Frost.

Jamie managed to maintain a connection to believing in "childhood" tales by maturing that belief. He turned it into an academic interest. When he wasn't preoccupied with his students, Jamie wrote on his favorite guardians. He would introduce some of his work and evaluate it appropriately, how it could appeal to a larger and older audience. He was working on two books: one on the "centers" of the guardians – though he wouldn't use those terms exactly – and the other on Jack Frost and modernity. Concurrently, he was working on a test about this very subject, attempting to finish it quickly yet be as thorough as possible. There was a guest flying a few feet behind him that was getting restless and animating the tiny snow sculptures he created.

This boy had lived through many of the eras history covered! He would be a great historian with the exception that he didn't care to document it. Jamie asked him once: did you see everything _change_? "Yes," was the monotone response, indicating the lack of desire to continue the conversation. Jamie pressed on anyway; Jack wouldn't offer too much detail, for how was he to know a particular person or event would bring about developments that would be discussed today? He had witnessed great marvels and been confronted with devastating scenes, and that was all that was to it.

After all these years, he was still getting visits from his beloved tale. This fact gave him a delighted feeling when snowy hair came into his field of view. _Must've gotten bored playing with himself. Heh._ The teen was examining the objects on the desk. "Do you want me to edit the book for you? Not actually edit it but fact check it, that sorta thing." Jack was freezing various trinkets at his desk. He had already been warned about the electronics.

"Only if you really want to, I'd greatly appreciate it." Jack's ministrations stalled and he moved his head towards Jamie, visibly displeased. His mouth slightly agape. "It's about me, Jamie! For the first time, someone who _sees_ me is writing about me! I _have_ to read it!" Jack was a bit insulted at the insinuation he had no interest in the book but it was Jamie who was trying to restrain his elation. Jamie was grateful for Jack's help in all of this, especially the firsthand accounts "Don't worry, I plan for this book to become _the_ authority on Jack Frost. Your approval is necessary."

The flying boy backed away and looked out Jaime's window. Jamie was so tall, his voice deep, hair on his face; he actually _grew_. Jamie was a man. "But, let's work on that later. Come on, you're getting old and need to have fun now!" Jamie is an adult but anyone can enjoy the snow. He still cherished any time he shared with Jack and that was the honest to God truth.

There was, however, something unsettling in the air that lingered. Jamie could feel it whenever he spoke about adult troubles and it left the air so thick it could be sliced. What was that the real issue?

Jamie reached a hand out to ruffle the white hair and Jack, who didn't mind it, backed away. Lately, when Jack thought he wasn't watching he'd see a sad look on that pale face. Jamie hated it.

* * *

"Mr. Bennett, on the mythology portion of the test, would you mind not focusing on your analysis of Jack Frost too much?"

His students were at that delicate time of their lives when they were accepting the illegitimacy of childhood tales. He didn't want to push the belief – that'd be dangerous at his age – but wanted to make it okay to keep believing. Talking about this to his colleagues was out of the question.

"No problem, of course. The children will not be subjected to my research. By the way, how are your students, Mrs. Lainis?"

Jamie didn't hate his job, far from it. The adults he encountered are usually concerned because his role in childhood tales went beyond entertaining children. He sought to present connections to societal issues triggering creation of the myths and how it is evident in the world today. Ever so subtly suggesting that they are real. In college, people actually thought it was neat that he held onto these ideas and continued a fascination so strongly as to research the "mythical creatures."

College was a very different scene for Jamie. He experienced many new things and learned how crucial it was to keep things hidden about yourself. It was here that he made the leap into history to explore the world of mythology. Jack didn't visit him much during this time and he was right not to. The environment demanded more of him: more social and opportunities to release some of his sexual frustrations towards Jack. Maybe Jack thought Jamie would grow out of believing and loving him? Well, he was wrong.

Every spring or winter break he would welcome the immortal teen with open arms. _"How have you been?"_

* * *

Truth be told Jack had a problem with Jamie. To be precise, how Jamie's life was playing out. In the last few years, he saw Jamie's friends decrease: starting families and wielding new responsibilities.

Meanwhile, Jamie was still hanging around Jack. Waiting for him when he isn't around and writing about him for people around the world. Okay, the latter didn't bother him _too_ much but, he knew this wasn't right. Sure, Jack wanted his first believer around forever but it pained him to know that he would be the reason Jamie was depriving his life for.

Jack _had_ a family and he attempted to stress its importance to Jamie before, in the spring before he left for college.

_The night was quiet and the streets were turning into slides with the help of the ice spirit Jack Frost. Two teenagers were building snowmen, watching them glide through the streets, with roads created for them. Jamie stopped his actions and turned to the floating architect. "Jack?"_

"_Yeah?" Jack put the finishing touches on the "snowman" he created by adding an angry face to the long-eared creature. Jamie swallowed some of the nervousness that lay in his throat. "You said you were human … did you have a family?"_

_The white-haired boy touched down to the ground and looked at Jamie. He had grown a few inches taller than Jack at this point. "I've expected this question for a while." He rubbed the back of his neck. "First, let's push this sourpuss away and I'll tell you about it._

_With a sharp nudge the snow Bunny went down the street and swiveled down the path. The teens cheered at his descent._

"_I had a younger sister, the cutest little thing ever; a mother too, she cooked the meanest meat pies. I used to prank my sister all the time, it was all good fun… I lost it all that day on the lake. Don't ever take them for granted. I lost it all because I saved her from what would've been a devastating ice skating accident. I didn't know that for a long time but knowing now that she lived a full life gives me all the support I need. _

_Jamie looked down and Jack dismissed the rejected look on his face. "I want to try," he heard Jamie whisper. Jack pretended he didn't hear it and resumed creating snowy representations of others… He gave this one a head of messy hair._

As long as Jamie was happy, he told himself, he'd be fine. He went years seeing many, many people come into this world and then age all too quickly. As long as Jamie could see him, there wouldn't be anything else he'd want.

If he didn't hurry, Jamie would go through the path of life all alone. It's what is best for Jamie. _I'm going to lose him. _

* * *

It was rare occurrence. Jack was visiting Jamie for the second time in one month. "Everyone is getting married, Jamie." The shuffling from the desk across the room ceased. "Everyone is living out their lives with someone. I'm a guardian and you're a human. _I _don't want to be the reason you've lost your life_!_" Jamie didn't turn to face Jack. He could hear desperation in that voice that remained unchanged throughout his life.

But Jack was wrong. Jamie wasn't the only one not letting go. "Then tell me why you kept coming back knowing I should _move on_, as you're so humbly implying?" Jamie's voice went deeper, angrier. He spun around to look into those blue eyes. "Tell me why _you_ won't let me forget you!"

Jack winced, his head beginning to ache. "It's true_…_" No. Jack should stop.

"What is Jack?" Concern in Jamie's tone. He couldn't stay angry at Jack. Likewise, the ice spirit didn't like being on the receiving end of that anger. "I don't want you to forget me. You saw me first, Jamie Bennett." His tone low as he sunk into the recliner behind him, letting the crook fall to the floor. He pulled his legs into his arms. "But I will outlive you, Jamie. Those are the facts. I can't- I'm meant to protect the children and-"

"Jack! I know it seemed that simple when I was a teenager but look at me! I'm 28 – almost 29 – and I _still_ love you! I..." Jamie sighed. He walked to where Jack was sitting absorbed in thought and sat on the floor directly in front of him, his back to the recliner. "I believed that too and it was convenient for that time and place." Jack's head rested on his arms atop his legs, listening.

"But even if we had stopped talking, even if we never go anywhere with this, would that make my death any easier?"

"No," came Jack's instant reply. Jamie lifted himself to face Jack on his knees and placed hands on Jack's ice-cold feet. "Have you ever considered that you are apart of my hopes and dreams?"

Jack's eyes widened. _To protect their hopes and dreams…_ Jack thought he'd be betraying the guardians and their responsibilities by giving into desire but Jamie _was_ his responsibility. And Jack _had_ been giving into his desires this entire time, finding himself with the brunette in any free time he had.

He was really lucky that it had been Jamie. Did he love Jamie, in the same way he stated it, as _his_ hope and dream? "Jamie_…_"

"Jack_…_ I love you," Jamie confessed his worst kept secret.

A small chuckle escaped the Jack, "It all seems so silly because you still believe, you know?" Jack leaned his head to the side. "I was scared the day would eventually come when I would completely lose you. Even with all my years, it still seems like these feelings have lingered for too long."

Ice-blue eyes hardened. Jack reached for Jamie's hands and pulled the older man onto the seat. Tanned hands reached the face that held his adoration for years. Every part of him unchanged and beautiful. White hair felt cold and smooth in his hands. Jamie felt the chill of hands on his neck. He shuddered as they ran through his scalp.

"You're so much older now." Jack commented as his fingers scratched at the rough chin and jaw. "It's..." Jamie couldn't make out the rest of the mumbled phrase.

"What was that?" Jack leaned upwards and Jamie pulled the cold sweater. "It's kind of hot." The clarification mouthed against warm lips before meeting them with his own.

The tantalizing mixture of cold and hot intensified as their mouths moved together. Jamie groaned lightly against Jack's soft, chilly lips. He wanted more. Carefully, he nibbled on the lips in a silent plead. The gasp that followed was immediately swallowed by Jamie.

_So cold and creamy._ Jamie pushed aside his desire to demand more of this taste. Tongues explored each other slowly, taking note of texture and temperature. Jack was mewling in his throat, it was too much in so little time. His hands hurriedly brushing over the larger body. The lack of space on the recliner was starting to become apparent in their lust. Reluctantly, Jamie broke away.

Hands grabbed hold of Jack at his waist and legs, moving him to Jamie's lap.

Jamie kissed the dip at the top of Jack's nose between blue eyes. Smoothing the hair away from Jack's face with his hand and he kissed along the hairline. Jack looked at the face that stared lovingly at him. "I love you so much, Jamie." Jack grabbed Jamie's face and roughly kissed him with years worth of suppressed, intense feelings. All the confusion he had suffered through and the clarity Jamie offered him. This warm body that surrounded him and that his hands caressed. How much had he forced himself to forget? Too used to wearing a strong face and hiding his emotions.

Jamie was a mortal and Jack loved him. It was okay to love him.

* * *

"This is actually pretty impressive." Jack was looking through Jamie's manuscript. Floating above the older man below (flipping through pages instead of tablet for obvious reasons), Jack gave the final draft of the book about him his full attention.

"I remember being around, listening to the first of these rumors on 'Jack Frost,' and you managed to get it all down. Way to go, Jamie!" He looped around and patted Jamie's back. "I feel so proud!"

Jamie was to meet with the publishers of his book for a few days. Before he left, he needed the approval of Jack Frost and it meant so much. This book was his love letter to Jack. "Thank you. I sent a copy to Sophie and she liked it as well." Jack had perked up when Jamie mentioned his sister.

"She's going to graduate soon, right? I can't wait to see her again..."

Jamie swatted the hair above him. "Yep. Another year ought to do it." The air around him got chillier than usual. "My sister was around your age – when I first met you, I mean. Watching Sophie grow up is what I imagine it would've been like if I had been around." The ice spirit found himself being pulled down. "It is because you are such a great brother that she was able to."

The ice spirit allowed himself to be enraptured.


	4. Chapter 3,5 - Truth

**Chapter 3.5**

**Truth**

Jack was still very nervous. The future more uncertain with the path they have chosen.

Evening was approaching on Jack out here in the woods. Jamie was back at his house preparing for the night. Jack himself was lost in thought while perched on a bare branch in a tree. One knee up to his chin and an arm wrapped loosely around his face, he thought about the situation.

He loved Jamie, that was true. When he fell in love with Jamie, he'll never know for certain. Heck, it could have been this whole time. Jack furrowed his face further into the crook of his arm. That thought didn't sit well with him. Theoretically, he could be to blame for seducing Jamie all these years.

"Argh!" Jack leapt off the branch in frustration and grabbed his staff that rested against the tree. He really needed to do something about this habit of brooding over the past.

For now, however, he had a date with Jamie and he shouldn't be late. "Let's do this!" The ice spirit skated towards his destination creating ramps, mounds, and curves in the snow along his way.

* * *

Jamie didn't normally have exuberant plans on the weekend. Most of the time he worked on drafts of his books and contemplated the lesson plan. Jack was sometimes part of the occasion but these days promised more intimate purposes.

The entire day spent grading his students' work and preparing the following week's materials. He told Jack this was only a date but he was planning to entice him enough for the entire weekend.

As if on cue, the door burst open with the guardian making a grand display with the snow that accompanied him, just like that fateful night when he would first see Jack.

The boy landed down before him and presented him with a closed fist. Naturally inquisitive, Jamie pried the cold hand open and tiny ice birds flowed from them.

Jack retreated his hand and scratched the back of his neck, his face a little flush with a purple-pinkish tint. "Just thought I'd do something a little romantic."

It was such a lovely gesture and Jamie felt bad he couldn't return it. "I don't have anything to offer-" A hand was held up to his face, silencing him. "You have always done more than you know."

Jamie pushed the hand aside and pulled the boy in front him into a hug, planting a kiss on his cold cheek.

"Let's go have some fun Jack." He gave Jack a wink and was rewarded with a blush. Jamie let the boy go and grabbed his snowboard that lay in a nook next to the back door. He walked out and for the first time since Jack entered his life, Jamie landed a snowball on Jack.

* * *

No matter how much time Jamie spent on snowboarding he could not compare with 300 years of experience that Jack had. Jack was faster, nimbler, and a hell of lot more acrobatic in air. It was truly admirable and Jamie wouldn't have had the opportunity to snowboard so close to home if not for the mischievous spirit that aided in his many adventures in the snow.

It was dark out and Jamie could only keep up in the declining temperatures for a short time. Jack noticed this and suggested they return to his home. The dark invited injury. The two came tumbling into the house with Jamie coughing and shaking.

"Two much for you, eh?" Jack knew Jamie wasn't in any serious danger. "You still can't keep up with the master." Jack posed triumphantly.

Jamie left his winter clothes at the door and grabbed the ice spirit at the waist, nuzzling into his shoulder. "There's something about your cold that is actually warming." Jack smiled and moved them to Jamie's bedroom, barely grazing the floor. It was warmer there, Jack reasoned.

It was surprising how in stride Jack had taken this change in their relationship, Jamie marveled. _Maybe he really was pressuring himself to ignore these feelings._

Jamie held onto Jack as they fell towards the bed. "Can you stay, Jack? This whole weekend?" Jamie's hands smoothed Jack's unruly hair above him. Those blue eyes were swimming in emotions – undecipherable but full of need. Cold hands gripped the thin shirt that Jamie wore. How much larger this body was…

* * *

They sat close with their tops removed in a room dimmed by lampshade. Jack gasped as his hands roamed this much older body. It was strange how quiet and loud it was in the room. The heart beating frantically under his fingertips strummed into his ears and the breathing barely audible above that. Coarse hair was scattered over this tanned chest but not too much. It was tantalizing, following the trail that got narrower as it disappeared passed his hips into boxer briefs. The cold of his hands not a bother to Jamie who as the skin underneath was absolutely burning up. His eyes moved up to look into Jamie's, shiny and unfocused.

A larger hand clasped the cold hands that rested at his hips and brought pale fingers to warm lips. Jamie released them and ran both hands over Jack's chest. _So thin and cool._ He leaned and gave an open mouth kiss where Jack's heart should be. Jamie felt scratching at the hem of his underwear, prompting him to remove them. Chilled blue eyes didn't hesitate to wander over Jamie's entire physique.

Jamie instructed Jack to lay down to finish undressing the spirit. Jack was cold and his temperature only dropping with arousal. His body producing frost and Jamie's getting slick with heat against Jack's. Jamie's breath visible where it grazed Jack's skin.

Jamie paused at a small nipple and gently suckled. The smaller body below was lightly raised when strong hands reached underneath, scratching.

Jack grabbed the shoulder above him that used to be so small and began to run his finger, forming a line. If he did it slow enough a trail of ice would form at the surface. He ran it across to the other, and to the neck, then back down at the chest. He splayed both hands on Jamie's chest just long enough to see the thin sheet of ice beyond his hands. The older man shivered.

Jamie grabbed the cold hands and kissed them. "Just trust me and breathe." He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of baby oil – the closest thing he had to lubricant. He wasn't _too_ experienced in this area. Applying a generous coating of slick oil, Jamie let some spill onto freezing boy below.

The brunette backed up slightly so that his fingers could carefully enter Jack's anus. One by one, Jamie's fingers slowly felt around the cold insides of Jack that were more rough than frigid. Jamie slowed his fingers. "If it feels bad at any time let me know, okay?"

Breathless, Jack nodded. Tiny snowflakes could be seen emanating from his open mouth. Jamie pulled his fingers from the cold insides. He propped one of Jack's legs on his shoulder, hips moving closer. He gave a few shallow thrusts until the initial resistance gave way. With a throaty groan from both, Jamie pushed himself fully into Jack and Jack thought he might actually melt.

* * *

Jack didn't think he knew but Jamie had been around Jack too long to think otherwise. Jack was still afraid of losing Jamie and whether that came through disbelief or time, he wasn't sure.

To tell the truth, Jamie felt fear for the future too. Jack would live so much longer. How would he feel if Jack was suddenly gone forever? Ugh, his heart hurt. Had he done the right thing?

* * *

At a dresser across the room, Jamie pulled out a small green box. He placed it into Jack's hand and sat beside him. "Woah. This looks old and important." The air in the room was starting to feel heavy.

"Please, open it." Jamie assured him, an odd smile on his face as his brows furrowed together.

Jack looked at the lightly stained box with the flaps overlapping each other to keep it closed. No special wrapping or decoration; it was an everyday box. In some places it was teared but unnoticeable if it wasn't given a second glance. It was longer than it was tall and slightly larger than his fist. Carefully, Jack undid the folds.

There was a wad of cotton inside and Jamie made a comment to discard it. Underneath it he found a plastic bag with two gold bracelets inside. One thick but flat, and the other very thin. It resembled floss.

"I want you to have 'em." Jack was at a loss for words. Gently grabbing a cold hand, Jamie fitted the bracelets loosely on Jack's left wrist. He was careful to ensure they wouldn't slip off. Jamie held onto the hand.

"This was my father's," Jamie grazed the thick one with his middle finger. "And this one, my mother's," his pointing finger tapping the thinner one. Neither noted the snow that lightly flowed around them.

"Mom gave them to me and told me that she had bought his after they started dating. Mom said she knew he was special and since it wasn't customary for women to buy rings for their significant others, she'd do the next best thing to show how taken she was. He returned her gesture on their next date. And in case you're wondering: Sophie didn't get left out of this deal; she got their rings."

Jack gave a hearty laugh. "Good to know!" His eyes went back to the gift. "But why do you want me to have both of them, Jamie?"

"For memories."

* * *

Jack hated the summer. More accurately, he hated being "in" summer and Jamie knew of his desires to be absent June, July, and August in particular.

But Jamie insisted he visit because he had something to show him. Before he left in May to spread winter cheer in the other hemisphere, Jamie gripped his hand and said, "I know it'll be hard for you but come back in July because I have something to show you." The discontent on his face must have been evident for as soon as Jack opened his mouth to protest Jamie covered it with his own.

"_Please?"_

"Hmf. Jamie's lucky I like him so much to do this." He made it to Burgess in the middle of the day when kids were flooding the streets with water balloon fights and wearing only swimsuits. Jack Frost shouldn't be seen in summer. He took care to stay out of sight.

This weather was awful because he couldn't _do anything_. Anyone would appreciate the cold breezes that came with him but anything more would rouse suspicion and land him in trouble for interfering with seasons.

He reached Jamie's house and walked around back. He jiggled the back door and found it be unlocked with a blast of cold air greeting him. Jamie had the AC on full blast but Jack had the sneaking suspicion this was because of him: Jamie expecting his presence and Jamie feeling _more_ comfortable in colder temperatures. That last thought made Jack grin widely.

The house was empty, Jack found, as he exited the bedroom. He took to the couch and relaxed into it as he pulled his sleeve back and touched his bracelets, replaying moments with the older man.

* * *

"Hello there, gorgeous." A face covered with hair and showing age was suddenly above him. Jack's body became aware of the desire this man inflicted on him when he enveloped the man in a hug.

It's been hundreds of years and only Jamie could make him feel the emotions that he kept at bay. Amazing how happy one person could make him. It felt wonderful to let himself indulge in these emotions. He kissed the man in a greeting.

The wonderful man that his first believer had become.

Jamie backed away enough to speak against cold lips. "The book's been published. I have it and I want you see it."

"Only see it?" Jack teased, fingers musing the small beard that had grown from a few weeks of not shaving.

"You can have one but, let's continue this discussion after we catch up a bit." Jamie scooped up the ice spirit and walked up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 4 - Forever

**Chapter 4**

**Forever**

Outfits and shoes were picked out the day before. There was a strict dress code and she of all people had to adhere to it. Admittedly, Sophie wasn't too concerned about making a fashion statement. It was Jamie's day after all, and he had entrusted her in putting it together.

Lace gloves and shiny heels. Dress long but classy; she wasn't young anymore. Standing here in front of the mirror, checking for imperfections in her clothing, silence from the house ringing in her ears. There was something eerie about getting ready in their childhood home.

Sophie had to be the ringmaster here because nobody else should plan this for her brother. Jamie had previously explained how this day was to play out on a few occasions. It was very unfortunate she didn't live in the same city or same state anymore and could only be in town for a couple of days. That minor complication aside, she was very diligent on the internet and phone. Everyone had been informed of the time and place and they would _try_ to make it.

It was to be extremely modest: flower arrangements to a minimum and other essentials complemented well. This was unlike any usual event though, it is very serious and should not let her own opinions lead the way. No mistakes could be afforded. It was difficult not the be joyful on behalf of Jamie though.

Ordering went flawlessly but sometimes confronting the event caught her off guard.

"_What do you want the inscription to say," they asked. "Well, name, of course, and… " She had to do better than that for the myths her brother brought to life. "The Honorary Guardian," Sophie confidently added._

Being in charge of something so important was finally making her nervous. The realization catching up with her and she was more aware of the details. "And here I thought I'd be all smiles for you and forego the tears."

The jewelry is going on as the sun moved lower in the sky. It seemed awfully late to go about this but Jamie requested an evening specifically. His clothes, however, weren't left to Sophie. It was a selection too much for her and left to the professionals.

Sophie began to head the parlor, looking at the walls and photos, reminiscing of times past. _This house, when did it stop telling stories?_ She looked around for something, then grabbed her cane and touched her gray-hair absentmindedly. "I may have chosen not to join the precession but I'll be there for your final moments above ground, Jamie."

She went to the front door of her former home and walked to the cab that would take her to the cemetery.

* * *

"At 76 years of age, my dear brother, Jamie, is being laid to rest." Sophie looked around at her listeners. Friends new and old – students and Cupcake, even! "He lived his life as a teacher in the town he loved and was loved in return… "

At a tree five feet from the mourners, a group of fairy tales stood and looked on from its shadows. The air chills and the sun is about to set.

North's head is bowed with his hands together behind him. He holds his breath and closes his eyes joining in the mortals' prayer out of respect. Tooth isn't afraid to shed a tear or two, or forty. She wants to be right there, right next to Jamie but, she's hardly keeping herself together from this place under the tree. Still, she manages to be a little closer than the rest of the guardians. In an attempt to comfort her, Bunny pats her shoulder and she leans into it. He's sniffling and it's evident that he's choking up a bit. He's tough but there is no shame in expressing emotion for the death of a friend. The usual silence from Sandy is echoing the sadness on his face. Sand creating a flurry of images above his head. He didn't stay long; he was always needed. A golden flower made of sand took his place.

"_We don't have time for children!"_ The Guardians recalled a time when they didn't seek to familiarize themselves intimately with those they protected. Now, there weren't only children but teens who saw them. Some of their believers became close friends just like Jamie.

The mourners were beginning to part with the exception of Sophie who stayed, transfixed on the sight of her brother's final resting place, a gentle look in her eyes. Bunnymund and Tooth move forward to voice their goodbyes. There is very little light coming from lamps around the place and there is an uncomfortable glow on the flowers. Voices strained and raspy. Tooth doesn't want to be this weak in front of Jamie or Sophie. She shakes Bunny from her shoulder and moves closer to Sophie.

"I will always love you two – don't forget that." She attempts to sound convicted and she does. "I will be here for you." With that she quickly flies off. Sophie's eyes are no longer on her brother but are squinting into the horizon. Her eyes scanning it frantically but she's unable to make anything out. Sophie didn't even notice Bunny in front her proceeding to embrace her lightly. Shocked slightly at first and then grabs the hairy arms, inhaling deeply. Her eyesight isn't what it used to be.

He's off without a word in the next minute. A bright egg added to the flowers.

It's North's turn to walk up to the block of stone and he does so solemnly. A large hand rests on the headstone, a forced smile on the owner's face. North lets a lone tear fall. He remembers the first time Jamie came to the North Pole.

* * *

"_My only concern is this: why have you not brought Jamie here before?"_

_Jack rolled his head, eyes narrowing at North's booming voice but was grateful that he accepted Jack's request to bring Jamie to "Santa's workshop."_

"_Well, it was a lot easier when I was able to provide all the fun to his home but he's been moody and uptight since entering college. He really needs a break from the area and what better place then this mythical wonderland!"_

"_It is not mythical," North pointed a finger up at Jack. "It is majestic!"_

"_Now go on," he shooed at Jack. "Bring the boy here."_

_In a few hours Jack returned with Jamie – a young man now. And what Jack said was true: bad posture and droopy eyes; Jamie was a wreck. He saw a boy struggling with a adulthood but there was something more… Something was eating at the boy and keeping him from enjoying the amazing surroundings before him!_

"_Come on, Jamie. I'll give you the tour." Jamie smiled and hopped up to Jack, gleefully expectant now. Ah. That was why._

* * *

"Jamie, your soul was restless but you left this world a happy man and that is all one seeks out of life. You gave Jack a chance and you gave _us_ relief." He turns away and heads toward Sophie. He mouths something inaudible as he passes her before disappearing into darkness. She reaches behind her ear to turn on the hearing aid she had turned off earlier during the cab ride.

She was still his younger sister being subjected to condolences of this "unfortunate" happening. Being the only one living of her immediate family left her a bit desensitized to the pity she received. That was harsh and uncalled for. She knew that wasn't all it was but this was so hard. Not wanting to face it or believe someone is truly _gone_. An apology came from her lips.

"I'm sorry for being so rude."

* * *

Silence looms the cemetery and there are specks of fresh snow on the ground as bare feet land adjacent to the stone protrusion that lists the name of a best friend, his love. Jack Frost has his hood over his head but isn't trying to conceal his face. He had been watching the entire thing from a high, safe place. Standing now before this, he feels cold, cold for the first time in a long while. He lowers himself, resting both knees on the ground. His hands roam the ground as he removes the light layer of snow that is covering the loose dirt below. There is a glint of something beneath the sleeve of one of his wrists. Jack touches his lips to this bare patch of dirt and says goodbye. A couple of feet below lies the man he'll never see again.

For the first time since Jack came into the world witnessing many people coming and going through time, he was damning the short lives of humans. _It wasn't fair._

* * *

Sophie gazes up at the sky as she walks away and tears fall from her face. She pulls at her veil to cover her face.

One could swear an aurora was behind those clouds.

* * *

A snow-covered tombstone is partly visible with barefooted legs standing a few feet in front of it. The owner of tattered pants walks away with an indented trail in the snow following his staff away from the plot. A rabbit appears from behind the stone, lively running in circles, gleaming as if it was made of crystal.

* * *

"Hey, did you see that? It was just like Bennett's book said! Jack Frost can be represented in snow patterns and that means he was here!"

Two girls were stopped on a sidewalk that was outlined with round piles of snow. One held a tablet protected by its blue cover in front of her coat, a look of shock as she stared at a column made of bricks that was supporting a small sculpture. Gloved fingers not daring to touch the ice that seemed to swirl on its surface. Her long red hair was blowing lightly in the breeze, contained only by wool cap. The other girl was clearly not too impressed by her friend's choice of interests. She raised her clothed hands to tuck in some loose strands of her short brown hair into her beanie, revealing more of her dark complexion.

"You're still reading that? It's informative, I guess, but if mythology really is your thing..."

"It is!" The girl huffed and her curly hair framed around her head earning a chuckle from her friend at the resemblance. "I believe in you, Jack Frost!" The girl yelled at the sky with a stance of determination when her eyes went wide. On the roof, three houses down, a boy lightly clothed waved and then _flew_ off with great speed.

The girl loosened her limbs and smiled at her friend who donned a look of worry. Hands reached up to push red locks out her freckled face. The shorter girl looked scared _and_ intrigued. "Really?"

"Yeah, I do."

…...

…...

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I've been out of writing for years but this pairing was really itching at me after the movie. I may be revisiting this story to make minor edits and clean it up a bit.

In my headcanon, Jamie always believes and morphs the childhood obsession into an academic interest. This story is the untold part of Jamie's work he put his life into: loving Jack.

Jack won't be too lonely because Jamie gave him the gift of believers!


End file.
